Melt My heart Away
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: One day, Sasuke and his other schoolmates goes to a certain academy. Little did he know that visiting MELTS Academy could mean a lot to him when his heart gets melted away by a certain Haruno Sakura, one of the most dilligent studz around.Chapter 2 inside
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the late notice about changing the title of the story. I'll try to update ASAP

MeltsAcademy

**Chapter 1: Announcement on the Wall …**

It was early but voices are already buzzing at the corridor ofMelts Academy, school for advance witchcraft. Girls are gathered up peering on the announcement posted on the Wall of the latest (Can be compared to a bulletin board but as I have said, announcement are posted on a certain wall.) Some of the said girls were Haruno Sakura and her friends.

Mei Lin squealed as she read the announcement. Ino and Ten Ten clasped their hands together and squealed louder than Mei Lin. Hinata's eyes gleamed as she absorbed every word written on the front. Tomoyo and Sakura (kinomoto not haruno from card captor sakura) are discussing the matter. Haring Sakura on the other hand re-read the announcement.

To all students ofMelts Academy,

We are informing you that tomorrow, students from different schools will be arriving at our humble school. And this are Hogwarts, Beaux batons, Dumstrang and last but not the least, Ryokun Academy.

And due to that reason, students are required to help the teachers to prepare the school for tomorrow's special event (The rest of the announcement followed).

Sakura smiled as she finished reading the short announcement that might be short, but was really meaningful to all.

"Yay!" Mei Lin exclaimed. "I'm so excited!"

"You surely are." Haring Sakura said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ei Meilin," Sakura (kinomoto) called her.

"What is it Cherry?" she dreamily asked.

The auburn haired girl paused before talking. "If I'm not mistaken you got a cousin in Ryokun Academy (located somewhere in Japan) as well as in Hogwarts (I guess you got the slightest idea where this school is located). Am I right?"

"Yup! Yup! Yup!" she giddily confirmed.

The conversations about the arrival of foreign students are carried on to the dining hall. There was Tomoyo Daidouji who was daintly eating her breakfast. She pushed her lavender locks so it won't spill over the food. There were Ten Ten and Ino who keep on having their chitchat relentlessly. Hinata was beside Ten Ten who was silently eating her breakfast.

Mei Lin was staring dreamily, her eyes looking at the ceiling. Her fork was left hanging on the air. Her food was totally forgotten. Cherry was not around yet for she took something in her room. The other Sakura (The main character) was silently eating and at the same time, busy pondering with her thoughts.

Teachers are roaming around to see what the students are doing. Professor Peacock (potions teacher) popped from behind (something like appearing but more silent than the usual apparation).

"Ahem!" cleared out her throat. " I think you should give that topic a rest and start eating your food." She told Ten Ten and Ino.

"Yes Professor." They stopped chatting and began eating.

Professor peacock then approached Mei Lin and began to snap her out of her daydream.

"I don't think that fork will be pleased to leave it suspending onto mid air." She held Mei Lin's hand and placed the fork gently on the plate without producing a clatter.

Mei Lin finally acknowledged her Professor's presence.

"Hai." She nodded in agreement as she snapped back to reality.

Professor Peacock grinned as she continued walking around the table. Just as then, Cherry came bring her mini computer. She sat next to her best friend, Tomoyo.

"Why are you bringing that for?" interrogated Tomoyo.

"Isn't that your computer when you're still a witch let? I mean when we're still a witch let." She corrected

"Yeah." She confirmed. "So what's the point that you are trying to tell me?"

"Should you still use that?" her eyebrow furled. "You could cast spells without that thingy." She pointed at it. "So why bother?"

Cherry stared at her for a while before answering. "I just found this computer very handy when I don't know what kind of spell or potion that I need. I'm not as good as you and you know that."

Tomoyo did not protest but instead nodded with full of understanding. Cherry also smiled as her friend finally understood why. They remained silent for some time until Ino broke the silence.

"How much memory capacity does our witch let computer has?" she asked her friend.

Her friends couldn't answer her question and it was much to her disappointment. Lucky for her, Professor Peacock appeared out of nowhere to answer her question.

"Enough memory to store all the things written on all your books in every class." She certainly said

"Hontou?" the girls couldn't believe what they heard.

"Yes." Professor Peacock confirmed.

"That's cool." Sakura (Haruno for I call Sakura kinomoto Cherry or if not, Kura-chan. So don't be confused). Couldn't help but admire.

"In such a teeny tiny computer, we could write everything in it. That was way too cool." Ino said. "Why won't we just write everything in it?" she asked her friends.

Headmistress Severina Blight wasn't far from them that she managed to overhear their conversation. She apparate (silently without any crackling noise produced) to their table.

"I think that surely is a great idea." Headmistress Blight told Ino. "But I think that's a difficult task to do." She paused for a while. "So I guess I'll convince the teachers to tell you what are the lessons they are going to discuss in advance so you could jot down the info on your computer." She finished off with a smile.

"Yippee!" the group rejoiced.

"At least we don't have to bother carrying heavy books everyday!" Ino happily exclaimed.

Some students who heard about it silently rejoiced about the good news. Some simply smiled at the thought of walking to their classes with no books slouched with them for a mini computer got today's lessons.

Headmistress Blight went back in front to announce the good news. The crowd cheered as they heard it. Today, everything will change for the better.

After breakfast time was over, students slouched their bags and headed to their first class. A fellow fifth year named Licka Drance came across Sakura's crew.

"Hi Licka!" Mei Lin cheerily greeted

Licka's light blue locks swayed as she spun around to see the person who called her name.

"Hi Mei." She greeted the ruby eyed girl. "Hi girls." She acknowledged the rest of the group's presence.

"Won't you mind to join us in our way to class?" asked the very modest Tomoyo.

"No." she shook her head "I would love to join you."

Licka Drance was tag along by the group. They walked corridor to corridor for their flodynamics class.

"Your hair is so soft!" Ten Ten exclaimed as she tangled some strands of her light blue strands into her fingers.

"Thanks….." Licka blushed with her compliment.

As they reached their classroom, they hurriedly went to their seats as they saw that Professor Sheng waiting for them at the entrance.

Professor Sheng waited for students to settle down before conducting her classes.

"Turn your books on page 43." She ordered.

Students began flipping the pages. Professor Sheng waited for them to open their books.

"Before we start our lesson, I would like to know about our previous lessons for the past 3 months?"

Tomoyo's creamy hand shot into the air (let's compare her to brainy Her-my-own-nee…only that she's not a muggle.) before anyone else does.

"Yes Ms. Daidouji." She acknowledged her raised hand.

"For the previous months we just practical floating. And which we all know is what our elementary flodynamics is about last year." She finished off with our smile.

"Well said." Professor Sheng gave her an approving nod.

The professor continued walking back and forth in front of the class.

"Why did you think we didn't proceed to the main study of this year? You're clearly aware that it's your intermediate flodynamics year but it was like we studied floating and nothing else. Who could give me a wild guess?"

No student complied immediately (Tomoyo's thinking….). It was a minute or so when someone raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Haruno." She called her (she was thankful that it wasn't Tomoyo).

"I'm not sure if I'm right but I think, you are preparing us and making sure that we are ready for the next level in flodynamics." She said with a mixture of uncertainly.

"That is correct!" Professor Sheng beamed. "Well, we don't want to allow students to study intermediate flodynamics if they have no idea on how to float. We started our lessons with floating to make sure that they'll be able to perform the more intense level of flodynamics."

"But what if one of us couldn't perform floating?" asked one of the students.

"Well, if that's the case…." Professor Sheng looked around the class. "We'll be force to give a repeat subject." She told them. "But I think no one will take one." She assured them.

Classes went on and they discussed about their Intermediate flodynamics. The next subject was Against the Dark Arts. Fifth years started to split up for their 3rd subject. Some went to ancient runes while others went to their Herbology class. The rest of the classes are cut afterwards.

They used those hours to clean and prepare the school for the incoming visitors.

Later that Evening …… 

"Hay!" Sakura sighed as she flopped down at her bed.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Sakura said.

The door opened and revealed a lavender haired girl. "Hello Sakura. Aren't you going to have dinner?"

"I'll be there. I'll just rest a little and get changed." Sakura sat down. "Where's Cherry?"

"She's in her room. She told me that she can hardly lift a finger so she asked me to bring something for her."

"Ah, okay." She lie back to bed. "I'll be there later. Just give me sometime to rest."

Tomoyo nodded and dashed out of the room. "I'll see you later!" her voice echoed outside.

"Yeah, sure thing." Sakura murmured.

_Tomorrow will surely be great……._

Author's Note:

Hello! How was it?

Okay, Khaycee's writing a lot of stories all at the same time. Nothing is finished yet…. Whatever! Don't worry I'll try to make it out to you guys.

Till next chappie….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** The Arrival

The usually silent and deserted old castle was packed with people. It was like the time when this castle, known as Miranda Castle, was used as MELTS Academy for advance witchcraft.

The history of the said Academy started 400 years ago. It was during the time when magical people like them are being hunted down by the non-magical people. It was also the time when witches and wizards all over the world decided to separate themselves from the non-magical people whom are later called muggles.

Every surviving witch and wizard decided to create a world of their own. A world that wouldn't collide with the other. A world that could call their own.

On this point of time, certain individuals namely, Mija Kirenai, Estonia Swarovski, Lucy Fairweather, Theia Shinguchi and Shunam Wang came together for a main cause. All of them wanted to found an academy like no other.

Even for the fact that they're from different races of people, they managed to unite and work as one. And that is how M.E.L.T.S. Academy came to existence (obviously, the names are taken from the initials of their first names). And the said academy is known for music as their specialty in magic (You'll know how music is use as a form of magic on my future chappies..).

"Would they be here Ms. Peacock?" Haruno Sakura interrogated.

"Any minute now.'' she told her student.

Sakura nodded her head and went back to her friends.

The high towers of the castle were filled with girls who were eager to wait for the spectacle that awaits them.

All held their breath. Any minute now...

"Hey look over there!" squealed one of the students as she pointed at something.

One by one, heads tilted towards the direction the girl pointed. All gaped in utter amazement as a carriage drawn by winged horses flew across the castle.

Another squeal was heard and students looked down to see a ship emerged from the water surface.

Upon seeing that some of their visitors arrived, the girls began running out of the castle to take a close look of their guests.Girls started to leave the castle and hurried off to reach the school grounds.

888888888888888

"I wonder," Sakura absently uttered.

Her gal friends started to looked at her. They all seemed to be curious on what she has to say.

Sakura felt eyes peering on her that made her look around and see her friends staring at her.

"What?'' she asked, confused about the stairs that they were giving her."Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ino was the one who answered the question for her."We heard you utter something a while go. We thought you got something interesting to say so we began looking at you."

Sakura smiled as she finally understood what the matter was all about. "Oh that," she began. "I was just thinking why the other 2 schools haven't arrived yet." she told them.

"Ah..." her friends said in unison.

Sakura continued to gaze at their teachers and the visitors who were just standing a few meters away from them. She examined the newly arrived visitors for quite some time. There she could see 16 ravishing looking ladies. And not far from them, she could clearly see a group of boys. She busied herself observing their features.

She spent her time looking at them not until Ino nudged her.

"Wha-!"

She about about to snarl at her friend but then, her attention was diverted to what her friend, Ino, was looking at. She totally forgot her anger as she saw a bus swooped into the scene. Sakura then focused her attention towards the bus which stopped few meters away.

"I wonder what school that is.." Sakura heard Hinata muttered.

The girls waited to for the door to open. And it didn't took long until it did and people started emerging the stairs. Students wearing dark cloaks came out of the vehicle.

"Additional breed of caucasoids..." Sakura heard on eof her schoolmates muttered.

Ino nudged her again. The only difference is that it didn't hurt her this time.

"Do you think that there are cute guys in there???????" Ino asked.

Sakura just dropped shoulders and told her to wait and see for herself. Ino just nodded her head and immediately did just as she was told.

"She's really eager to begin her BH (boyfriend hunt)." Sakura uttered.

Ino turned to face her and asked what she said just then. Sakura just said nothing and told her friend to ignore her and draw Ino's attention back to the descending students in the bus. And just as expected Ino 'willingly' ignored her friend to have look for a possible boyfriend material.

"Oh my," Ino hissed to Sakura. "That guy's cute."

Sakura looked towards the direction that she was told. What she saw was a sight of a blond guy whose hair was neatly brushed behind him. He got a fair complexion, with eyes so grey and cold and has a crooked nose.

"Eeeew Ino." Sakura said. "Since when did you have a bad taste with boys?" Sakura asked.

"He wasn't that bad." Ino protested. "He looks neat you know." Ino pointed out.

Sakura stared at the blond guy once more. Yeah, maybe she could spare her friend. The boy doesn't look horrible but,

"He looks a little bit scary. I think you should be cautious when dealing with those kind of guys." Sakura warned her friend who seem not to give a damn of what she just said.

Sakura just ignored the fact that her friend eventhough she felt bad she didn't even listen to her. Just as then, she focused her attention towards the a certain bloke.

"Hmm, Ino-chan." Sakura called her friend.

"Nani?" Ino's eyebrow furled.

Sakura didn't answer but instead, she pointed out something froma distance. Ino didn't hesitate to look towards the direction that Sakura pointed. Ino turned her gaze towards a certain spot and ended up looking at a dark haired boy. Ino smiled as she caught sight of a more interesting guy than the previous one that she noticed. That was a little bit skinny but nevertheless, he looks nice. His green orbs was visible eventhough it is concealed behind those spectacled glasses. His face looks so attractive eventhough his hair was a little of mess.

"So, who looks better?" Sakura finally managed to ask her friend. "The blond or that guy?"

Ino made her index finger travel on her chin. "Well," Ino began "If we'll talk about looks, the boy sure looks better than the other one. But about cleanliness and sanitation, I choose the other guy. That bloke is kinda messy." Ino said as a-matter-of-factly.

"I agree with you." Sakura honestly told her.

Students from the bus continued to go out one by one. The girls remained silent as they waited and see the faces of their visitors. All remained silent until,

two girls squealed.

And who were those girls?

It's no other than...

Tomoyo Daidouji and,

Sakura Kinomoto a.k.a. Cherry.

"Okasan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls shouted in unison.

Two middle aged ladies looked at the teenagers. Both of the women were beautiful and they seem to have physical similarities with each other. Both the ladies smiled as both Tomoyo and Sakura flung their arms around their respective mothers.

"I miss you mom!" Sakura cheerily said.

"So did I." said the gray haired woman. "So how's my little darling while I'm in Hogwarts?"

"Fine." Sakura told her.

"That's good to hear from you." the kind Nadeshiko Kinomoto said as she stroked her daughters hair.

On the contrary, the other mother and child are having the similar situation as Tomoyo's cousin and mom did. Tomoyo was so glad to see her mom again. It's been months since they last caught a glimpse of each. Her mom was so busy with their international toy company both in the muggle world and the wizardry world. While the daidouji heiress herself was so busy studying in the prestige MELTS Academy.

"So how are you girls doing here in Melts?" she asked.

"Great! We're having a great time here. But still, I wish that you were here with us." Tomoyo said.

"Oh..." Sonomi Daidouji seemed to be touched about her daughter's remark.

Sakura (Haruno) and the rest of the gang watched as their friends got reunited with their moms. They were so happy to see that their friends saw their moms again. They continued to enjoy the scene that they are currently witnessing until wizards in their brooms darted across the sky.

"Maybe those we're the students from Ryokun Academy..." Hinata uttered.

end of chappie

88888888888

**Authoress' Note:** Okay, that's all for now.I'll try to update this story soon. I still need to get my lazy working for we need to pass some requirements. Yay!!!!!! Sorry if you guys don't feel please about this chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

To My Beloved Readers,

I would like to apologize to all of you for not updating. I'm really really sorry for leaving you hanging for more. It just so happened that I found some of my works (or almost all of it…) seem like it was written by an idiot who doesn't have any knowledge when it comes to written English. As an authoress, I really wanted to improve my skills in writing so I tried my best to learn more. I want to stop feeling unworthy for your heart warming reviews and flames(hehe…). As of now, I still have not idea on how to start on where I left off. So, instead of trying to tolerate my crappy work, I decided to re-write it as soon as possible. Everyone, please don't be surprise if you'll find some chapters that somewhat different. I might add some twists in the plots of the stories. Please brace yourselves for the possible changes.

I would take me quite some time to edit all my works. I'm too busy at school and I'm desperately trying my best to maintain my nursing scholarship. Please try to understand…. I'm thanking all in advance.

As you read this letter of mine, I would like to hear your comments if whether I improved or not. You can read my previous chapters so you will have an idea about my progress or deterioration.

Thank you minna!!!!

Love Lots,

Ballpen


End file.
